1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to golf clubs. More particularly, the present invention relates to putters and the design of the head of the putter.
2. Prior Art Statement
Golf is a game that is played by millions of people worldwide. The rules that govern the game of golf are codified by the golf associations of the various sovereign countries in which it is played. Most all countries adapt rules that are consistent with those of the Royal And Ancient Golf Club of St. Andrews, Scotland.
In the United States, the rules of golf are written by the United States Golf Association (USGA). Among many other rules, the USGA has rules that limit the number of golf clubs a player can carry in their bag and the physical structure of the clubs that can be carried.
Since players can only carry a limited number of clubs, golf clubs have been designed that are highly versatile and can be adapted for different uses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,285 to Turner, entitled Golf Putter, shows a golf putter having a face that is angled with different lofts in different areas. U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,450 to Stuff, entitled Golf Club Heads With Means For Imparting Corrective Action, shows a golf club with varied face grooves to provide a golf ball with different spins depending upon how the golf ball is struck.
A problem associated with making clubs multi-functional is that there exist many rules exist that prohibit different types of versatile club designs. For example, under the rules of the USGA, a golf club can only have a single striking surface on one side of a club. As such, a golf club with separate striking areas, such as those found in the above-referenced Stuff patent, would be illegal. The USGA rules also prohibit golf clubs that are mechanically adjustable, or have concave striking surfaces. As such, the ability for a golf club designer to produce a golf club that is both versatile and legal is limited.
In an attempt to create a golf club that has a striking face that is both versatile and legal, golf club designers have created golf clubs having a striking face that is twisted. A striking face that is twisted provides a striking surface that varies from point-to-point yet presents only a single striking surface. Such a prior art golf club design is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,103 to MacKeil, entitled Fixed Compensating Loft Golf Club Head. A problem associated with twisting the striking surface of a golf club is that the twisted shape produces a concave region on the striking surface. Concave surfaces are illegal. So in order to keep the golf club within the rules, the twisted striking face is also bowed. This produces a twisted and bowed surface, such as that shown in the above-cited MacKeil patent. If the striking surface of the MacKeil patent were applied to the face of a putter, the ability of a golfer to put a golf ball accurately would be limited. As such, although the golf club is versatile and legal, it is not of much practical use on a putter, because golfers cannot use the golf club accurately. The same problem occurs when golf putters are produced with striking surfaces that are curved spherically, cylindrically, torically or elliptically. Such striking surfaces are versatile, however, the ability for a golfer to accurately strike a golf ball with the exact desired point of a golf putter is highly limited. This makes the overall putter inaccurate and not useful to the player.
A need therefore exists in the art for a golf putter having a face that is versatile in use, is legal to use, yet can be accurately used by the average golfer. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.